It's Been Marceline All Along
by Golden-Geared-Wings
Summary: After Finn faces a romantic crisis involving Flame Princess, he drowns his sorrows in adventures with Marceline. Jake; however, is suspicious. Does he still want Flame Princess? Or did a certain vampire already catch his eye? Fubblegum friendship. Rated T for some swearing. May change. Image curtsey of stormthe on deviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

"You cuties get bigger every time I see you!" Jake smiles at his children. It had been weeks since he had visited his little half rainbow pups. They still looked like toddlers, yet they acted like they were older than him. "God, now I'm one of _those_ dads."

Lady Rainicorn laughed, "_nan__jeikeu__ sip-eoss-eo_ ." _I've missed you, Jake._

"I know," he replied, "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately."

"_jeikeu , uliui aideul-i __ppalli__ seongsug ne jalmos-i aniya . gedaga, dangsingwa pin huinsaeg gisa neun nae yeoja __na-ege__ issseubnida . dangsin-eun geudaelo bappeun haeyahabnida._" _Jake, it's not your fault. You and Finn are white knights to my lady and myself. You can't help if you're busy all the time._

Jake chuckled, "I wouldn't refer to myself as a white knight, but I do appreciate it, milady." He went over to her and kissed her and was satisfied when her cheeks turn red.

He took a seat on the couch and put a napping TV on his lap while Lady was working in the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he watched some of his children play with each other while the others fell asleep in the living room. TV seemed comfortable and his arms and never stirred in his sleep once. Lady came out of the kitchen and poured some tea for him. She gave a cup to Jake.

"Thank you," he said blowing on his cup.

The Rainicorn grinned at him, "_eotteohge ildeul-i choegeun-e iss-eossnayo_? _pin eun eottae?_" _So how have things been lately? How's Finn?_

"I'd say things have been fair lately. Finn? He's been okay, it's just that he's been having girl issues lately, you know?"

"_yeoja munje ?" Girl issues?_

"He hasn't isaidi anything about it, but it's not like I'm blind to his problems."

"a , naega chamjohasibsio. dangsin-eun dangsin-i gwamin ban-eung haji anhneun hasigessseubnikka?" _Ah, I see. Babe, are you sure you're not just being the protective older brother here?_

Jake snickered, "Yes, I'm sure. It's just in between Flame King trying to convince his daughter she's evil, and he's been doing it ia loti lately, worrying about her morality himself, questioning his decisions on or off the battlefield, wondering if he should go back to Bubblegum, I'm pretty sure Finn's driving himself nuts."

"modu eseo joh-eun solileulhaji anhseubnida," Lady said, concernedly. _That doesn't sound good at all._

"I know, but that's not all."

"mueos-inga?" _What?_

"I've noticed he's been hanging out with Marceline a lot lately," Jake remembered with a sudden shock. A part of him never forgot the way Marceline bullied him and Finn for a while, but something must have happened in between the time that she and Finn fought in the cave and when he was forced to be her henchman. She's been….kinder not just to Finn, but even Jake himself. And after those times Finn fought her dad, when she agreed to help him win over Bubblegum to be his date for the movies but ended up being his date herself, Jake just couldn't bring himself to hate her.

And lately, Finn has been spending a lot of time with her, probably more than Flame Princess. Was it because he was blowing off steam over FP? Or maybe over the past-was it really only nine, ten months, or even a year that he's known her? "I guess it's because as long as he's known her, she's never tried to hit on him or be more than 'just friends.'"

"eojjeomyeon geuneun geunyeowa salang-e?" Lady suggested. _Maybe he's in love with her?_

"Maybe," Jake said, considering it, "But I'm not so sure. Would it even work out between those two? I mean, he's a thirteen year old human and she's got about nine hundred years on him. Not to mention the fact that she will always remain looking in her late teens to early twenties."

"geudeul seuseulo al-anael su issdolog , chin-aehaneun . geugeos-i il-eonaneun gyeong-u ga balsaenghabnida." _Let them figure it out for themselves, hun. Whatever happens happens._

Jake smiles at her, "I suppose you're right, my dear. You're such a genius."

That earned a kiss from his soul mate, "naneun dangsin-eul salang haeyo." _I love you._

"I love you, too.

* * *

**So that's Part 1! I know you're probably thinking "ASDFGHKL THIS DID NOT INVOLVE FINNCELINE AT ALL, YOU LYING BIYOTCH!" I know, I know. Don't worry, more of Finnceline coming up. And forgive me if this story at all sounds cliche to you. I wrote this part in June 5th of 2013 along with the first six or seven parts. Story will go through major editing in the near future.**


	2. Amulet of the Villa

"So this is the place?" Finn asked Marceline.

"Yeah," she confirmed, "The old man should be in there by now."

When Finn and Marceline had agreed to go on another quest together, Marceline had been the one doing the leading. Finn didn't bother asking questions, it was night now, so he didn't have to worry about her safety. Although, right now, she just led him to an antique shop in a more isolated part of Ooo, and the village it was in looked straight out of a storybook.

The road was made out of stones that looked like they were made from silver, vines were steadily making their way up against the wall of the shop, and an old man inside was dusting the table happily, as if satisfied with his job. He looked like the type that would always greet his customers with a smile and would never hurt a living soul even if it killed him…

Right?

Marceline wasn't convinced.

* * *

"_He's doing _what?!" _Finn had asked Marceline back at the tree house.  
_

"_Afraid so," Marceline said grimly, "The old man may look innocent, but on his neck is his late wife's necklace. Someway, somehow, he got her_ soul _into the thing. Her_ angry _soul, Finn. Some guys came in to take her stuff away to give to her family, but he wasn't going to let that happen, so he released his wife and she tore them limb from limb."  
_

"_Marceline," he asked her, "Are you absolutely_ positive _that he's doing this?"  
_

_Marceline quirked her lip up and asked incredulously, "When have I ever lied to you, hero?"  
_

_Finn's shoulders relaxed a little bit, "Alright, so what's the plan?"  
_

_Marceline's just put a hand on his shoulder gave him a brilliant smile._

* * *

So that's what they were doing. The innocent looking man was wearing his angry homicidal wife on his neck, and by Finn's word, this evil _must_ be purged.  
The plan was to go in; Marceline would distract him while Finn would grab the necklace. Should something happen, should he release the spirit, Finn would unsheathe his demon sword and fight. Marceline would help in any way she could, until they finally burned the necklace. Marceline had told Finn that burning it was the only way to be rid of the spirit.

"So we're clear on the plan, right hero?" She asked him when he was deep in thought.

"Yeah," he said, "We're clear."

Seeming satisfied, Marceline opened the front door of the shop; the top right edge hitting a bell on the upper wall alerting the master. They stepped in. _Like a rat walking straight into a trap knowing full well the cat is watching._ Finn thought grimly. The old man looked over, fixating his dark eyes on the vampire and the human teenager.

"Hello there," He smiled, "What can I do for you two?"

Marceline gave him a look of concern, "Well you see, sir…" She put her hands on Finn's shoulder, "My poor baby brother lost his oxygen tank when we were in here earlier, you see, he is allergic to particles in the air. If we can't find that tank…! Oh, god-He'll die!" Marceline urged.

The elderly man looked at Finn with every bit of suspicion, "He seems fine right now."

"He needs a pump of oxygen exactly every two hours! If we can't find it here then he's doomed!" She nudged Finn, expecting him to go with the act.

_Oh!_ he thought out of his distractions. He put his hands around his own throat and pretended to gasp for air. He stumbled to the ground, and thrashed around, as if choking on his last breath "…I-I can see…the l-light, sister…!" He urged weakly.

"_No brother!_" She cried, on the possible verge of fake tears. She knelt down besides Finn, "_Don't go into the light_!" She looked up at the man, "Help him!"

The old man had a panicked look on his face, finally realizing how serious this was getting. He bought the whole charade, "I'll look in the back for the tank!" He ran to his storage door and slammed the door behind him.

"Lovely acting, doofus." Marceline whispered to Finn.

"Oxygen tank?!" He fiercely whispered back with a smirk on his face, "What were you thinking?"

Before Marceline could make a witty reply, the old man stormed back and knelt besides her. Finn continued to thrash around on the ground, "I couldn't find his oxygen tank! Someone has to give him CPR!"

_Oh, dear God_, Finn thought, _Please tell me you're not planning to-_

"It looks like I'm going to have to do it myself."

_If you put your old man lips on my face, it will be the last thing you'll ever do._ But Finn realized Marceline just did him a favor. The necklace was right _there_! It was hanging on his neck in plain sight! If only the old man could just bend over a little bit more….

"Alright then, here I go…" He bent down.

_…A little bit more…_, Finn pleaded internally.

_…C'mon…_

…Almost there….

…Got'cha!

Finn ripped the necklace off the old man's wrinkly neck. He rolled over, away from the old man's grip.

But he had underestimated the elder's speed.

The older man had crawled after Finn like a spider reaching for its prey. _Dammit, he's fast!_ Finn swore internally before pushing the old man away…or at least trying to. The old man refused to be put down by this thirteen-year-old, this _boy_. As he tried to pry the necklace from Finn's hands, he found himself being torn from the tangle and being thrown into his own desk.

When he looked up, Marceline was smiling at him.

"Your days of marriage beyond the grave are over, Grandpa!" She said to him before she turned to Finn, "Give me the necklace, Finn, I'll burn it."

"Got'cha!" Finn obeyed, reaching for the necklace.

"Finn?" She looked at him when the necklace did not come.

"Where the hell is-…?"

"You mean _this_ necklace?" A condescending voice answered.

Marceline and Finn looked at the old man. A drop of blood hung from his smirking lip as the necklace dangled on his risen hand.

"How the hell did you-…?!" Finn questioned the old man before he was interrupted.

"I used to pick pockets long before you were born, _boy_." The old man said clenching his hand hard against the jewel of the necklace. The jewel on the necklace started to crack, and with every crack, a shimmer of blue light shone through.

With a howl of triumph, the angry spirit of his wife was free.

* * *

**Well here ya go, Chapter two! The idea of this old man and the amulet thing came from the brilliant mind of my sister. I edited a couple of things in here, in case some of you already read this from deviantArt, but I'll be sure to edit my chapter two on deviantArt too. ^^ Until next update~! **


	3. Bride of the Cryptkeeper Part1

"You…damned….dirty…_bastard_," Marceline muttered under her breath.

The jewel cracked and glowed as the spirit it held inside broke free. Transparent white mist appeared and swirled around the shop like a tornado. The elder man just stood there triumphantly, unfazed by the madness taking place in his unimpressive Shoppe. Vases were knocked over, and papers took flight in the madness. Marceline's long, raven black hair danced in the wind as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

And then she saw the windows cracking.

"_FINN GET DOWN!_" She cried, and tackled Finn to the ground and put her arms around his head to protect him.

The window had completely shattered, and shards of glass were caught in the misty cyclone. One shard made contact with Marceline's arm, leaving a thin, red mark on it. She clenched her teeth, shut her eyes, and put her head down once she realized her face had been completely exposed to the flying shards of glass once one of them made contact with her eyebrow.

But she didn't care. All she was concerned about then was that Finn didn't get hurt.

The god-awful noise of the spinning cyclone was so unbelievably loud in Marceline's ears that she almost couldn't take it. She almost covered her ears but realized she would have lost her grip on Finn if she did. She also realized she was being really selfish. If this sound was ear drum crushing in her ears, it was probably deafening in Finn's.

Swallowing her pride, she placed the side of Finn's face closer to her chest and used one of her good arms to cover his other ear. Not her best method, but at least it would release some of the noisily pressure on the young boy's ears.

The noise of the screeching cyclone along with glass and pots shattering was like a knife stabbing Marceline's ears. She buried her head in her other arm, hoping the sound would cease.

When everything went quiet, she opened her eyes.

Papers and broken pottery were lying all over the floor, along with window shards in various shapes. Paintings were ripped from their frames, and Marceline even caught a glimpse of a porcelain doll with one of its cheeks completely shattered, and cracks on its fore head, along with other antiques in shambles.

And then she saw the spirit.

The spirit actually looked a lot younger than Marceline had predicted. The spirit had a heart shaped face, child-like. Actually, she looked no older than twenty-one. Marceline took a glance between the geezer and the spirit, and internally threw up when the thoughts of every disgusting endearments, sucking of face-

_Uuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhh! _Marceline gagged. _God, did she know what she was doing when she got married?!_

The spirit had a wild look in her eyes and an unnatural, unsettling grin on her face that Marceline didn't like. She took another quick glance up at the spirit and took note of her attire. The spirit had a weirdly designed dusty white shirt with long sleeves that were ripped at the elbows. The shirt only came down to the mid-thighs, leaving the rest of her legs bare.

Finn stood up, his blazing sky blue eyes glaring at the spirit. He reached for his demon sword. Marceline followed suit.

The old man's fleshy face creased into a smile.

"Finn!" Marceline shouted as she rushed toward the old man, "Take care of the spirit, I'll make sure grandpa doesn't get in your way!"

Finn nodded and unsheathed his sword.

Marceline picked up speed, lifted her foot and pirouetted on the other. Her foot came in contact with the old man's face. The shopkeeper fell backwards from the impact. Marceline might have felt bad if this were any senile, grateful geezer, but this man had obviously fell with greed at the power he now controlled. It sickened her.

When the old man stumbled upwards, Marceline grabbed hold of his wool sweater and tossed him at the wall behind her. He smacked shoulder-first on the wall in front of him, which must have hurt.

Marceline hoped the impact upon the wall would have _at least _knocked him out in his fragile state so she could help out Finn with the psychotic spirit rushing him. But to her horror, he stood back up, snickering while he did it. He adjusted his hurt shoulder with a sickening _pop _noise.

"You're not what you seem," the elder man smiled, "But then again neither am I."

As Marceline tried to process that last sentence, the old man grabbed something and aimed for her heart. Marceline dodged it just in time, shocked at the old man's speed, but then she felt a searing pain in her leg. She looked down at it.

A wooden stake was lodged in her flesh.

If she had given him another second, he would have killed her.

"Marceline!" Finn cried, just as he was being forced into a wall by the spirit.

She took the stake out of her leg and tossed it elsewhere. But the old man had more where that came from.

He was arming himself with a crossbow, and was starting to put a wooden arrow in it.

"Let me guess," Marceline spoke to him, casually speaking as if they were old friends. "Vampire hunter?"

The old man shook his head. "Demon hunter," he slurred.

Marceline decided that she was even going to give him time to pull the arrow back. She knocked the weapon out of his hand and took it for herself when the guy was in that temporary state of confusion.

" Ya know," she snapped the old man out of his short, feeble search for the crossbow she now aimed at him, "This is a very nasty little toy. One you really shouldn't be flinging about all willy nilly like that!" She spoke that last part as if to a mentally impaired child. "You could hurt someone!"

"That's the point," the geezer retorted.

Marceline scowled at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she checked out Finn's progress. The spirit lady was on one side of the wall, spent, while Finn took a rigid battle stance, ready for her next move.

Convinced he was fine, Marceline turned back to the old man.

"Alright, gramps, what the _hell _is going on?" Without giving him a chance to reply, she continued, "Last I heard, you released bride-'o-Frankenstein when some dudes tried to take her crap. But I don't believe that's the _whole _story. I don't think for a second that _that's _enough for you to bend her to your will and whatnot, much less force her into that amulet ya got there.

"I want to know just _where the hell _you got that amulet," she went on, "And who you got it from."

The old man didn't answer. He just had that disturbing, ugly smile on his face she so desperately wanted to wipe off.

_ Hmmm, still won't talk. Maybe he just needs some…persuasion…_

Marceline aimed the crossbow thoughtfully at the old man.

* * *

**So I edited quite a bit of this chapter from the original version of deviantArt, which will be updated later. But here Chapter 3. **


	4. Bride of the Cryptkeeper Part2

"I want to know just _where the hell _you got that amulet," she went on, "And who you got it from."

The old man didn't answer. He just had that disturbing, ugly smile on his face she so desperately wanted to wipe off.

_ Hmmm, still won't talk. Maybe he just needs some…persuasion…_

Marceline aimed the crossbow thoughtfully at the old man….

And then she saw Finn.

He was still fighting the spirit, or at least trying to. Just minutes ago he had the jump on her, but she was stronger than he anticipated.

The spirit had tossed him into the wall and he started bleeding from his mouth. The impact against the wall was almost enough to kill him, and his back must be in utter pain right now, he was having a hard time getting back up. A bruise had formed somewhere on his forehead already, and Marceline could have sworn he broke something.

The spirit was still standing high like Ate, by the side of that…that _bastard_!

A god of revenge by the side of a fool who had no qualms about the evil they were _really _doing under the false pretense of justice.

And when the spirit turned around, that's when Marceline had a panic attack.

The spirit's oddly designed dusty white shirt Marceline had taken note of earlier was no attire worn by choice, she didn't think. _No_. This shirt had leather belts in the back, and the back of the shirt was also torn near the top. _No! _Which meant the long torn up sleeves were-?

_ NO!_

It was a straitjacket.

That was all the confirmation Marceline had needed. This spirit could not be reasoned with. If she had to wear a straitjacket in the past-

_ Oh god, no. God, please, no!_

It meant that the movers that tried to take her stuff…_weren't even close to the first people she had hurt. _

Or even killed.

Marceline's expression froze over.

The spirit sneered. "_What is it, demon?_" The spirit's voice was high pitched and almost seductive sounding, "_You both brought this upon yourselves. Think you can take me? ME?!_" The spirit had spoken the last part with such venom in her tone. She glared at Marceline, but then she started to laugh.

"_Or is it because you want to finish him off yourself? I was wondering what you were doing with this young human! Don't tell me you had him thinking you were his frie-!"_

An arrow had shot through the spirit, through the white mist, not even _close _to grazing her, but satisfying nonetheless to a certain raven haired beauty holding the crossbow.

"Demon?" Marceline asked incredulously, "Really? That's a little harsh, isn't it? If you want to get that technical, you're as much of a demon as I am."

"_You goddamn bitch_!" The geezer shouted at Marceline for either her comment or the arrow shooting.

"_Mayhaps so,_" The spirit replied to Marceline, taking no note of her husband, "_But consider this: This doesn't even _compare _to what I could've done as a human. You see, I would not underestimate the abilities of a human. Not even this boy under my boot. You just can't tell _when _they'll be quicker on the draw then you._"

Marceline's eyes quickly darted to the old man behind her and grabbed hold of his throat. His arms stopped midair as did the weapon in his hands.

"_Put the weapon down, won't you?_" Marceline slurred in a seductive tone as she increased the pressure on his neck.

The weapon dropped. It hit the ground with a dull _clang! _Close inspection revealed it had be some sort of rod with a sharp end, it wasn't a spear; it was definitely smaller.

Marceline sneered and glanced over at Finn on the ground, who had been quiet for a while. He was watching the scene in front of him unfold with wide blue eyes.

"You okay, Finn?" she asked.

He snorted. "Don't worry about me, Vampire Queen. Let's finish what we came here for."

"Right."

With the old man's throat still in her grasp, she turned to the spirit. "Okay. Here's the deal, lady. I don't give a damn about your 'unfinished business' in the land of the living. _Give me the goddamn amulet already before I freaking kill him._

"And if I so much as even see you make an advance towards Finn, your geezer's head comes off."

"_Do that and I _will _kill the boy!_" The spirit shrieked at her.

"Not before I crush the amulet in hubby's left waistcoat pocket," Marceline retorted. "And if you think that's enough time for you to kill Finn, then you underestimate me as-!"

Marceline felt shock take in, almost electric and sudden. The geezer _did _something to her, she _knew _it. She felt a sting near her stomach, more cold rather than painful. She didn't want to look down, she really didn't. But curiosity was a cold, fickle bitch.

No, it wasn't curiosity more than she wanted to know what was happening to her. She looked down…

And saw the blood on her stomach and the blade that pierced it. Wielded by the man she though was still in her grasp.

He forcefully took the blade out. The pain in her stomach quickly magnified the moment the blade was taken out. Her once solid grip on his neck weakened until it released entirely. She stumbled back a bit and fell on one knee. It took everything she had to keep herself somewhat standing.

A dull throbbing began in her stomach and magnified as the seconds went by. She could clearly hear Finn screaming, but the pain from her stomach started to spread to the rest of her body, and she couldn't remember what he was screaming. She assumed he screamed her name at one point. She place her left hand to support her wound and put her right hand on the floor to support her suddenly heavy body that just wanted to curl against the floor and just lose consciousness.

But she was a vampire. Her mind and body was too strong to be that kind to her.

The old man was no longer in front of her. A different kind of shock overtook Marceline and she could feel her supporting arms trembling. She could only guess where he was going, or more accurate, _whom_ he was walking towards. _Shit! They're gonna kill him! I can't just sit on my lazy ass doing squat while they-!_

The pain in her stomach wasn't going away, and she had no idea what the spirit and the Cyptkeeper's granddad were doing to Finn…and if she was already too late to stop it.

Marceline screamed at the top of her lungs. A shrill, inhumane scream erupted from a scorned hellion.

Everything seemed to shake around them. She could hear shards of glass teeter-tottering in place, and leftover bookcases fall over that hadn't already during the homemade hurricane that was the spirit lady.

Marceline knew she was already seconds too late to save Finn. At least…still in the form she occupied…

She had the form she required in mind and let herself feel the transformation. She expanded; her skin manipulated into multiple limbs and changed color from pale, to the raven black of her hair with a violet tinge. Her eyes quickly changed from blood red, to malicious gold. She continued to expand until she could almost fit the entire antique Shoppe.

Marceline had shape-shifted into her tentacled monster form, a sharp contrast to her form of a beautiful girl.

She didn't know why she didn't just begin with that, it would have made certain events easier. Her transformation had shifted her stomach wound underneath, where all her tentacles connected and would be impossible for the average Joe to reach.

She could now see the old man, his psychotic bride, and Finn. The geezer and his wife weren't smiling anymore, not even close. The geezer's face was now placid fear. His mouth was partly open, as if to scream. His eyes were widened in horror, and thanks to her brilliant eyesight, Marceline could see the hair on his neck stand up.

Discount Bloody Mary (aka Psycho Bride) looked both angry and fearful, as if she miscalculated and her plans were being ripped to shreds before her eyes. But if Marceline knew anything about a woman scorned, she knew that the bride-beyond-the-grave would not give her position up so easily. She still thought she could take Marceline, even if the chance was extremely slim.

What a fool.

Finn's face; however, mirrored neither the geezer's, nor his bride's. Finn just looked extremely amused. He knew that the bride and groom were both screwed, and had been the moment Marceline was stabbed in the stomach. Finn knew that he and his vampire companion now had the upper hand and could defeat them now.

Marceline admired his enthusiasm. She would have hated to see it all go to waste.

* * *

For the first time all night Finn was more confident than he was going in.

Finn remembered the last time Marceline had to use this form. It was the night he had asked her to go to the movies with him and she had confused it for a date. She shifted to deter his opinion on taking her, but his mind could not be changed that time. He remembered her transformation had broken a few of her windows and the grip she had on him when she picked him up with one of her tentacles was and inescapable grasp.

And judging by the look on the old fart's face, he was too scared too put up any resistance.

One of Marceline's tentacles reached towards the geezer. He let out a blood curdling scream but made no attempt to run away. Before the spirit lady could even tell what the hell was happening, Marceline got a hold of her hubby and lifted him up feet from the floor. He was still screaming in her grasp, as if he couldn't do anything else _but_ scream.

The spirit extended her arms ready to go in for the kill, but then heard a god-awful noise that clearly made her cringe. Marceline's tentacle was tightening around the older man's torso.

When the elder was starting to lose his breath, Finn finally spoke out.

"Marcy, stop!"

The tentacle stopped coiling around the man but didn't release any pressure on him.

"We didn't come to kill him," Finn told her, "We came to get rid of the amulet, okay? So just-Can you drop him…?" He spoke with hesitation, "I doubt he's gonna put up that much of a fight anymore, you probably cracked a few ribs by now."

With a heavy heart, Marceline begrudgingly listened to Finn, but was none too gentle in putting the guy on the ground. Her tentacle, still in grasp of the elderly, stopped halfway to the ground, and then released him. He hid the ground with a dull _thud!_

"_Like I said, lady,_" Marceline directed at the spirit, still in shock of what almost happened to her spouse, "_Before you so rudely interrupted. You underestimated me as the Vampire Queen. Plain and simple._"

Her huge form started to decrease in size as her tentacles decreased in number. Her black color slowly faded and went back into her hair, and her pale complexion returned to her skin. Her clothes still remained intact, her black tank top with rose colored jean skirt, as well as black laced tights ending and her knees, and gray converse.

She was back to looking like a girl in her late teens to early twenties.

Finn struggled to stand; he put his knee under him to at least have some kind of support, but it still hurt a bit to move.

He still struggled to move his leg until a pale white hand entered his field of vision.

"Need some help there, hero?" Marceline smirked at him, red eyes full of laughter.

Saying nothing, the younger boy put his boyish hand into her slender palm, and could now move his legs with more ease with the support of his companion. Once he could stand he smiled at her as a "thank you" and head towards the old man.

He was still lying where Marceline had left him, unmoving, but still alive. He said nothing, but glared at the hero and the vampire queen for his current predicament. Finn kneeled next to him and reached towards the left pocket. Finn could feel his fingers on the amulet and coiled them around the chain.

Before Finn could even comprehend it, the old man swiftly shifted, and Finn felt his head snap sideways and he stumbled backward.

The old man had struck him.

"_You rat bastard!_" Marceline shouted, as if her opinion of the geezer couldn't have gotten any lower, he _hit _Finn, and now she was pissed. She advanced towards him until Finn stopped her.

"Marceline, it's fine," Finn reassured her, and before she could say anything more about it, he turned to the old man. "I got the amulet." He raised his right hand and the amulet dangled from it clear as day.

The old man's face went into shock again as he dug his hand around in his pocket fishing for he amulet, to make sure it wasn't some kind of mistake that this _boy _took it- It had to be, there was no freaking way he could've-

"Look who could pick pockets now, gramps!" Finn said smugly.

Marceline brilliantly smiled at Finn, clearly impressed. She looked over at the spirit, who still stood in place and silent ever since Marceline turned the tables on her.

"What's wrong with you?" Marceline asked the spirit, frowning at her, "You were quite the chatterbox before, and now you shut up."

The spirit looked over, blankly at Marceline. No expression in the face or eyes, so Finn couldn't tell what she was thinking, much less planning. She opened her mouth to speak and said, "_Fine_."

"'Fine' _what?_" Marceline questioned.

"_I'll tell you_."

"_Tell me what?_" Marceline was getting frustrated now, "Stop being such a vague bitch already!"

"_Who gave us the amulet_," the spirit replied coolly.

Marceline scoffed, "And now she talks. Well? Go on, who handed it over?"

"_I won't tell you his name, he wouldn't give it to us, but I will say this: It's someone you foolishly thought you were rid of_…._YOUR GRATEFUL MAJESTY!_" The spirit screamed the last part. Faster then Finn's eye could track, the spirit raced over and grabbed Marceline by her shirt. She lifted her a few inches from the ground and threw her into the wall behind them.

_"Marcy!_" Finn cried out.

The wall crashed on impact and Marceline was brought to the ground. She pushed herself up, "I'm okay, just toss me the damn thing!"

"_YOU WON'T IF I SAY YOU WON'T!_"

"Finn, look out!"

Finn obeyed, and threw the demon jewelry over to her before the spirit reached him. He took out his demon sword, hoping to distract the spirit long enough for Marceline to take care of the amulet. Luckily for him, she caught it with ease, and then without a second thought, she set her hand aflame along with the necklace.

The spirit dropped to the floor, eyes widened in absolute dread clutching at her own throat as if she were choking, making a strangled sound. Then she started to burn as did the amulet, blue flames engulfed her in contrast to the orange flames that surrounded the jewel.

The husband of the bride could only watch in horror as his spouse was slowly dying again in front of him. She caught his gaze at one point. Sorrow, regret, and everlasting love was in her eyes as her husband had the same look, and tears rolled down his wrinkled face.

And then she herself burned until the necklace was nothing but charred remnants of its once beautiful form.

* * *

"_What have you done?!_" The old man cried, frantically looking back and forth between Finn and Marceline. "You killed my wife! You've ruined everything! _Do. You. Realize. What. You've. Done?!_"

Finn just gave him a pitying gaze, "I know well enough what we just did. You should be damned glad that I'm not taking you in for this.

"I get that you were pissed, but that didn't give either of you any right to do…_this._" Finn gestured to the mess in the Shoppe, "The fact that you stabbed my girl should have been enough for me to take you in, but I'm willing to let in slide. _Just this once_."

What else could he say? Finn did feel a smidge of empathy for his lost bride, but that just didn't give him the right to take another's life. But he also knew that he was only a man, and there's was just so much a man could take.

Finn decided to leave it at that as he was heading toward the exit of the shop and Marceline followed suit.

But the old man decided he would never let it go.

As Finn turned around, the old man was coming at him and Marceline with a rapier sword despite his injuries. Finn pushed Marceline out of the way and grabbed his demon sword, dropping his backpack. With a sharp "_clang!_"_ t_he hero and the elder man were locked in combat.

* * *

_Dammit, Marceline_ thought gravely. _This shit again? He really is annoying, isn't he?_

She heavily sighed and grabbed Finn's backpack and unzipped it. As she was getting ready to provide an alibi for his missing property, she noticed that Finn either didn't even see that his dear backpack was gone or didn't care. Right now, the one with the rapier sword was his first priority.

Marceline looked in the backpack. It was quite messy in there; she took out some papers and some jewels and kept rummaging through until she finally found what she was looking for.

She took a marker and a carton of bug milk (God knows why Finn was keeping that) and set them aside, with the first and only plan that came to mind.

She drew a happy face in the middle of the floor. She didn't quite fancy herself an artist, but it was the best she could do for now. She doused the drawing in bug milk and tossed the carton.

"_Finn!_" She shouted over at Finn, not wanting to risk him getting sucked in to her risky idea.

When Finn did look over at Marceline, he finally noticed her items on the floor. She saw confusion in those blue eyes for a mere second until realization came over him. After a few more clangs of the demon sword against the rapier, Finn quickly distanced himself from the old man and jumped over Marceline's artwork on the floor.

The older man followed in pursuit, taking no note of the artwork on the floor. Marceline waited patiently until the geezer's foot came directly in contact with the happy face….

When the moment came, Marceline smirked. She had him right where she wanted him.

"_MALOSO VOBISCUM ET CUM SPIRITUM,_" She chanted.

The floor broke apart in the middle, opening a portal to the Nightosphere, the true meaning of hell on Earth. The brick red ground of the Nightosphere was clearly visible as well as the hellish red skies. Marceline could feel the heat of fire from the portal, and could hear various screams.

The moment the portal opened, the old man was tumbling down,

Down,

Down,

Down,

Down,

Down,

Down through the hell that was the Nightosphere.

He screamed as he fell, and his meaningless babbles were cut off the moment Marceline closed the portal.

The Shoppe was now enveloped in silence again, as if nothing had occurred throughout the night.

Finn walked over to Marceline, who was still sitting next to where she had opened the portal. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Marceline raised an eyebrow at him, "Am _I _okay? What about _you_, dumbass?" She pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

Well she's joking around, so obviously she's gonna be fine, he thought. "Relax, I'm fine, too. If I could still fight the old fart, I'm _obviously_ still fine.

"But you still got a bad cut on your stomach, missy." He pointed at her abdomen.

"And you probably broke something, _young man_." She joked back, "Don't try to fool these ears."

"I'll go look for a first aid kit, then." He started to walk away to look around.

"That's probably a good idea. Oh, and Finn?"

"Hmmm?"

Marceline leaned over on the floor at his direction and propped her elbow up, and gently nuzzled her head on her hand.

"So he stabbed _your girl_, hmmmmm?" She smirked over at him and batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**So here's part 4! Sorry for the procrastination, it took a while to update. Definitely a lot of changes from my deviantArt version.**

**Until next update, folks!**


End file.
